


Even kids can be cruel, even when they have good intentions.

by SQDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/pseuds/SQDrabbles
Summary: In which Emma wakes up with a lion tattoo and Regina is .. well, Regina.





	Even kids can be cruel, even when they have good intentions.

Robin was barely dead for a month when Emma starts to avoid her. And it clearly is avoidance, when Regina actually puts in an effort to see her yet doesn’t spot her. The woman was everywhere and nowhere within the same breath. Only last week, the blonde would daily drop by the manor to check in on her (pretending to drop by for Henry, when clearly she would be holding a bag of kale salad or some other salad that only Regina favored in the past). She expected to at least bump into her at the diner, but there was no wisp of blonde hair in sight, and she tries not to drown back in the black hole that threatens to swallow her whole.

She kept telling herself she had too much on her plate to worry about the blonde. It might be asking too much of Emma, but she had hope that she would – at least, as her friend, would be there for her. To at least let her rant or bite her head off when she felt it being too much. The others – gods, the only person she could withstand is Snow, but Snow is not someone she wants to approach right now. The other option of see Zelena, to open up to her sister – she runs from the thought, afraid of giving voice to the black seething anger residing within her. She doesn’t want to bring the evil queen ‘out’ again. She knew it was something the townspeople fear of – even Emma, who Henry at least lectured later on – thought she might "switch back". But honestly, all she had the energy for was to sleep for days, let alone take on cursing the town. She felt as though everything surrounding her was an ocean, waves that only pass by her. Emma was the only constant thought that pushed those waves back, allowed her to feel if only for a little while.

Tapping her phone screen, she waited for the notification to show up, sensing there must be something wrong with it. Emma had insisted she can call her, anytime. Had consistently added in an offhand comment about how if she needed someone, she wouldn't mind listening. That she would let her get drunk with her whenever she needed (a flashback memory of when they've done the same for Emma, how the blonde was closed off until the end of the night). She never thought that the offer would be something she needed, until the blonde was out of her sight.

The only time she tried to coax Henry into telling her where his ma is, he changed the subject and went back to his room. He was furtive and looking guilty at the mention of his other mother - but she couldn't blame him about the unease, since he and Emma recently had the Talk once she discovered rolled-up socks with questionable stains thrown around his bedroom. She supposes she would feel some anguish at that, if it was another time. Emma took it upon herself to have the talk, while Regina waited outside against the door. There were a many days after that that he wouldn’t look her in the eye. Besides that, Henry has been supportive of her since Robin's death, and she didn’t think much of his avoidance at the subject of Emma.

Into the fourth day of unanswered texts and ignored calls, she showers – a first, in many days – and goes off to find the blonde. She starts at the basics. At the station she only finds Grumpy, manning the office in the form of sleeping on his desk, his snores reaching the hall. She couldn’t find the energy to comment about appropriate conduct and the necessity of a sheriff at work. There really wasn't anything the town could do worse now, only cats that needed saving from tall trees. The station was much of a decoration now, used only for when one of the merry men became rowdy in town.

She keeps Robin out of her mind – as much as she can – as she tries Granny's Diner next. Besides Granny's usual holler at Will to not break as many plates this time, she said the blonde hasn't stopped in, but that Snow would come in to pick up something for her. Curious, she keeps it in mind as she poofs to the woman's house, tired of playing detective. The huge manor looked abandoned, save for a single window that was not covered in a curtain, the place looked barely lived in, let alone the sense of the blonde being there.

"Emma is at Grandma's." She turns around to find Henry on his bicycle, the storybook peeking from his backpack. He looks up at the house, furrowing his brows. "She gave this house away."

"Really? When?" It was news to Regina. Before the disappearance act, Emma only complained once about the house being too big for her. She never mentioned the idea of selling it.

"I think a few weeks ago? She didn’t want let you worry or add more to your troubles. After Hook and R—" Henry explains, getting off his bicycle. He scuffs his shoes against at the pavement, walking up towards his mother.

"Ah, I see." Regina glances to the book in his arm. "I didn’t know you were still reading that.."

"Oh! I'm working on a project." Henry lights up, and then catches the expression on his mother's face. He leans in and hugs her. "Don't worry; I know the stories in here don’t show what really happened, for most of them. This time I'm working on something for you but -" He bites his lip, studying his mother. "I think it's better if I told you later. When you're ready."

"When I'm ready?" Regina raises a brow, not pushing the subject for now. "Alright. I'll see you at home later. I need to see your other mother." It doesn’t seem such a difference, but Henry still smiles whenever she refers to Emma as his mother as well. He waves goodbye, and she heads the opposite way towards the Charming's apartment.

A knock on the door and Snow opens the door wide, before spotting Regina and closing it midway again. Regina hesitated, confused, before knocking calmly and politely again on the door before the pixie haired woman opened it with a panicked look.

"Regina." Snow lets out breathlessly, and Regina can hear a distant scrambling in the room behind the woman. "What are you doing here?"

“I’m here to see Emma. Is she here?” Regina moves to take a step forward, but Snow places an arm out, shaking her head.

“Regina, it’s not a good time. Emma –“ At the panic in Snow’s voice, Regina cuts her off,

"Let me see her.", Regina simply demands, fingers itching to use magic. Snow's annoying stance of a concerned mother, pretending she could stand a strong front against Regina's presence, was really amusing to a certain point. But Regina has had enough of this cloaks and daggers act.

"She's not- this isn't a good time." Snow repeats, her eyes beseeching Regina with untold secrets. She knew one push would get her to talk - the woman never knew how to keep her mouth shut when it came to personal business. Regina thinks if she even just pouts, the woman would break down and tell her what's wrong. But she just pushes Snow out of her way and strolls into the loft. She felt somewhat guilty about doing so, but she can hear Emma telling Snow its fine just let her in. Snow easily gives in, and just follows after Regina, still hissing out her name, to “please not do this”.

"Emma." Regina calls out, stopping to find the woman lying on the couch, covered in blankets. Where she thought she'd find the blonde bleeding or frazzled, she finds Emma dressed in her regular jeans and a white sweater, hair up in a bun. She looked as she always did before heading out to work.

"Are you.. Alright?" Regina asks confused, as Emma nods and shifts to sit upright, her hands moving to under the blanket once Regina steps closer.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here? Is Henry alright?" Emma asks, concern in her eyes as she looks across to Snow.

"Henry - ?! Henry's fine. Its –you- I'm worried about." Regina lets out, catching Emma and Snow's gazes to one another. She starts to doubt if she was hallucinating the whole thing. Maybe it was only she who noticed the blonde's absence? "I haven’t seen you in a while."

"Ah, sorry, I had – stuff." Emma laughs, and Regina relaxes. Emma was still herself. She starts to mention a coffee date when Emma rubs at her wrist, and Regina spots a giant bruise on it.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Regina forgets her anger and takes a seat besides Emma, reaching for her arm. Perhaps the whole secrecy is to the blonde's foolishly in gallivanting after some misfit.  
She sees Emma eyes widen, clutching at her own wrist.

"Regina, I swear I don't know how- it just-" Regina's eyes zoom in on the black spot, and she grabs pull of Emma's arm, unfurling it beneath her. There, printed delicately on the woman's pale arm, the bruise gives shape and form to a lion tattoo.

A broken laugh leaves Regina’s lips. Of course. Of course.

**\---**

 

"Fix this." Regina hisses to him. He stands looking mildly curious between the two women. He still had his cane, leaning all his weight on it (a decoration of sorts, seeing as he was standing straight and using both hands to blast magic at Hades just awhile back).

She barely looks at Emma. She could feel the blonde radiating with regret and disappointment, puppy eyes mode full on, but Regina ignores her this time. It isn’t just a mistake in a magic lesson, a faulty spell gone wrong.

"Oh my, now this is interesting." Rumple studies the tattoo, face expressionless. He taps his finger against the blonde’s skin, Emma barely holding her shudder in at the contact.

"I can't do anything about this, dearie. She has a destined tattoo. That’s too much of strong magic to tamper with."

"It can't be real." Regina scoffs, and Emma finally speaks. "Erase it. I'll make a deal."

"You have nothing to give me. I’ve got all that I wanted." Rumple hums, and Emma barely has her fist reaching him before Regina grabs her arm.

"Emma." She murmurs, and it's enough to have Emma dropping her arm, glaring at Rumple before striding out of the shop. Regina sighs and magics herself away in a purple swirl.

Rumple stands stock-still, and then moves to the cashier. "Well then,” He starts, commenting out loud, “what kind of trouble do you have for those two? It's going to be very interesting." Rumple says into the room, tapping his cane against the floor. A shadow moves to his left before the shop’s bell tinkles again.

**\---**

"Do you think I haven't tried that alre—ow! Ow! Regina, stop!" Emma pulls her hand away, holding it close to her as she uses her other hand to draw up a magic shield on impulse, putting a safe distance between her and the mayor.

Regina stands on the other side with a pointed glare, "So you have been practicing" she accuses the woman, seeing as she doesn't recall the last time they had a proper magic lesson, only a brief discussion about such protection shields.

"What else am I supposed to do, you wouldn't answer me." At this, Regina does feel a bit of guilt swirling beneath the anger and hurt. She remembers the blonde coming for advice, but she was too out of it to deign her with a proper reply.

"Well excuse me if I had lost someone-"

"I lost someone too!"

"HE wasn't your soul mate, now was he?!" Regina yells out, her veins throbbing at the outburst.

Emma's frustrated expression drops to show the anguish storming within her, and she instantly goes back to looking disinterested, the magic shield dissipating. "I suppose so."

Regina lets out a breath, forming her words. "Emma, I didn't mean –"

"Its fine, Regina." She avoids looking at Regina, gritting her teeth as she covers up the tattoo with her sleeve. "Fucking fine." And she leaves it at that as she storms out of the manor.

**\---**

"Mom, wheres Ma?" Henry's head pops into the kitchen, removing his headphones. He glances about the room before his eyes land on his mother, noticing the way her hands shake as she works around the kitchen.

"I think she may have left already, dear." Emma’s voice taunts her thoughts, and she bangs the pot against the counter, Henry looks on worried.

"Really? I thought she said she was going to stay for dinner."

“Perhaps next time.” Of course the woman had ditched at the first sign of trouble (hostility, if Regina was going to be fair). But she was flustered; the way Emma was able to draw her in so quickly. It’s just a tattoo; it isn’t the real soul mate tattoo.

And the blonde knew better than to ditch dinner when their son is included. She moves to remove the third plate setting, but Henry’s pointed look has her leaving it there, just in case.

"Any progress on the tattoo…?" Sitting at the counter seat, he leans over to peer into the bowl, the contents leading him to guess its pasta again tonight. He steadfastly doesn’t look at Regina as he asks, and she expects this is confusing him as much as it is her.

"Nothing yet. There's no mention of such curse in any of the books or spells I've encountered. It is all one big prank." Regina rubs at the flour on her cheek, Henry grinning as he does it for her. His smile dims at her comment, and she rushes to assure him. “There’s nothing wrong with Emma, and I’m sure we will solve this, eventually. I just, it plays with my thoughts.”

"I’m sorry Mom, that you got stuck into this." He sounds so morose; Regina laments at how fast he is growing up. She presses a kiss to his forehead, and then goes back to preparing dinner. She tries to lighten the atmosphere, joking "So you think Emma and I should be dating? Because that would be ridiculous."

“It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that happens in town." Henry admits, leaving his mother faltering over the dishes as he goes off to his room.

Covering up her wrist, she hands out the portions as goes over the newest Avenger movie with Henry. She doesn’t miss Emma’s presence at all at dinner that night.

**\---**

Emma retreats to the only place that felt like home after the Manor – her parent’s loft. There, she nurses the sting of Regina’s words with Snow’s hot cocoa, extra cinnamon sprinkled on once Snow saw Emma’s face. Her parents spoiling her is truly something she starts to see as a constant in her life, and maybe this one time she won’t complain about it.

She has this tattoo, that for all reasons was the secret to Regina's happy ending, but now it sits there mocking her, as though Regina’s happy ending is a joke. If Emma thought cutting her hand off would truly have the tattoo gone, she would have done it. Regina has been through enough the past few years - they both have - to end up dealing with an annoyance like this. She doesn't even think of any other possibilities, doesn't let her mind wander to 'what if'. Regina deserved better than a fake soulmate. She deserved better than some fixed hand-off, when she can have the world. Deserves the world, really. Even that, if that was true, Regina didn't need to be tied down to anyone. She needs to be able to choose her own happy ending herself. Isn't Emma already a part of that? She likes to think so. A sigh escapes her as Snow circles around the couch, studying her.

"I didn't know you cared this much about her happy ending" Snow comments, and Emma wonders why she is lying. Snow was there, she knows, she saw Emma sacrificing herself to save Regina from the darkness, was the only one who didn't ask Emma /why/ she did it when they came back from Camelot.

"I care about Regina." it wasn't hard to say out loud now, thumbing at the tattoo on her arm. "Before this crap."

"Just wanted to make sure you do remember that." Snow replies, squeezing her arm as she goes back to making pancakes.

**\---**

Regina texts her the next morning about missing dinner – obviously – and that she will be sending leftover with Henry for her. She supposes that’s Regina’s way of apologizing for her comments, and Emma sends her a text with a smiling face, one that she wishes was a heart instead to let her know she appreciates it.

Emma doesn’t include in her reply at how Snow woke her from her sleep, holding her arm away from her tattooed wrist, already bleeding from clawed scratches as another sob tears through her, at fate and being controlled and chains of her own future. How Snow just holds her and rubs her back as she tries to sleep again, her dreams filled with an anguished Regina and a never-ending dark hallway, closing in on her.

**\---**

Emma knocks on the door, not sure if she should just walk in. She runs a hand through her hair, the curls gone, replaced with the natural straight hair that she has stopped trying to put an effort in styling.

Regina is the one to open the door this time, a raised brow at seeing Emma. “Hello, Miss Swan.”

“Hello” is all that Emma says, and stops. She struggles to what to continue with, and Regina seems to be doing the same as well. So, this isn’t awkward at all. Emma smiles, hoping it doesn’t look forced. She didn’t want things to change between them, despite whatever this curse is on her.

Regina sighs and opens the door wider, “Just come in, Emma. I promise not to bite, this time.”

Cheeks turning red, she moves past the brunette. She stands in the hallway, feeling like a stranger in a house she would call her own more than the loft she stays in.

“So..destined tattoos.” Emma starts, glancing to see Regina’s reaction. Regina closes the door and turns to face Emma, shrugging lightly as she continues to move to the study room. “We still don’t know if it’s real. It’s not something I’ve heard of before, transference of soul mates.”

“I’ve already started looking into it, with whatever Gold was fine with lending me.” Several books cover Regina’s desk, with one opened on a page with detailed images of some sort of wand. Other books are strewn all over the couch and the floor, with some looking so old that Emma thinks if she touches it, it would dissolve to dust.

“Any updates on this” – She waves to her hand, Regina glancing momentarily to her as she makes her way into the room, shaking her head.

“Not yet. I’ve also had Belle looking over her books. There are some spells but… I would like to use it as a last resort.”

“What, will it cut off my hand?” Emma jokes as she plops herself onto the couch, listlessly picking at the books. At Regina’s silence, Emma looks up and sees how serious Regina looks at the question.

“Regina!” Emma yells, aghast.

“Like I said, we will keep it as our last option.” Regina replies simply, making her way back to her desk. “For now, there are still these books. Look for anything that mentions fate and … tying of souls.”

A few moments of silence falls over them as they each sit to search through the spellbooks. Regina glances up at one time, seeing Emma divulged in a book, eyes roaming slowly over the words. She’s had her hair pulled into a ponytail, and Regina is surprised to spot glasses as well. She smiles to herself, then returns to her own book.

“You know,” Emma pipes out, lowering her book, “Zelena did cut off her hand, back when she was in jail and –“

“You were ‘rocking’ the dark one look and induced her pregnancy?” Regina tries to joke, but her voice turns harsh at the mention of those days.

Emma continues on, “but then she magicked it back, can’t you just do that with my arm?”

“Unless you want a new hand - of which I’m sure you would not really like to know from where I would retrieve it from - Zelena was a lunatic.” Regina says with a huff, motioning to the blonde’s hand. “Such a spell would only bring on more pain as it grows back, if done properly. It wouldn’t even insure that the tattoo won’t come back as well.” She adds, only avoiding eye contact briefly at the mention of it. She still can’t seem to handle the fact that it was there.

Emma rubs at her hand, muttering “yeah I guess” and goes back to looking at the pages.

The sunlight was slowly filtering out of the room when the blonde drops the current book in hand, stretching. "Can we just take a break?"

"I suppose so." Regina agrees, glances to Emma’s spellbook, frowning, "Since when did you read Italian?"

"Ah, that explains why nothing made sense when I was reading it." Emma tries her best not to laugh, nodding seriously.

"/Emma/."

"Aw come on, like you said, there’s nothing about it in these books that we could use. Can’t we just, practice magic or go out?" Emma removes her glasses, motions to outside.

"Like a date?" Regina lets out, unable to not ask.

"What? No! I meant, just go get some food or something." Emma mumbles, feeling herself blushing.

"Sounds like a date."

"It isn't."

"If you say so." Regina hums, getting off her seat. She makes her way to the library shelves, placing the books on it. A vast improvement to when she used to burn the shelves when there wasn't enough to support everyone's books – now filled with Henry’s comics, Regina’s novels, and a few of Emma’s as well.

"Would it be so bad, if we did?" Emma asks, Regina turning around to find the blonde right in front of her. She takes a step back, startled, as Emma seems too close, inappropriately close.

"I—" She rather feels someone in the house then hears Henry trudging in. She moves past Emma, her words coming back to her. "Don't let that tattoo go to your head."

**\---**

Regina strolls into the station, expecting to find Charming at the desk. Surprisingly, it’s Emma, who seems to be actually working, head down as she scribbles at a notebook, constantly glancing to the book on her right.

“Oh, hello. Are you working on something for the town hall meeting?” Which would be confusing, seeing as Regina hasn’t submitted any paperwork requests from the sheriff’s station. She only momentarily glances on the patch wrapping Emma’s wrist, but doesn’t comment on it.

Emma looks up with a sheepish grin, waving to the book, “Well, my writing is chicken-scratch and Snow mentioned this is something they did in school as an exercise to help.” Emma goes back to writing, studiously ignoring the brunette.

Regina rolls her eyes and moves over, “What passage are you re-writing?” Glancing to the text, a raised brow, “The Last of the Mohicans?” Frowns, taking a seat on the desk. Emma still ignores her, just nodding as she continues writing. “That isn't very interesting. Granted, a good book, but not one that would be fun to re-write.”

Seeing no reply from the blonde, Regina waves her hand and suddenly the words Emma are reading start to sound something from a fanfic, specifically one where the blonde is spreading the brunette’s thighs and bringing her mouth to her –

“REGINA.”

“What? I thought you would appreciate a much better read.” Regina replies in the most innocent voice, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“That’s porn.” The blonde replies aghast.

“Better not to write it in the office then.”

With a roll of her eyes, Emma slams the book shut. She definitely doesn’t remember the page number for..later. “Why are you in exactly? I mean, I didn’t expect to find you here after, well, last night.”

“I actually came to see your father, he promised to look over the report of the talking animals.” Regina looks away and gets up to shift off the desk, when Emma’s hand moves to pause her.

“I didn’t mean you can’t be here. I’m just, surprised.” Emma mutters. Her hand feels warm against Regina’s thigh, and the brunette only feels a little disappointed when she removes it. “Thank you for the leftover, they were really good.”

“Yes, well. We missed you at dinner. Just because you’re suddenly my soul mate doesn’t mean you can ditch those.”

“I know.” A small smile tugs at her lips. “How about I make up for it? Dinner at my – well, Granny’s I guess?”

“Hmm, we’ll see.” She does go off to stand now, glancing down at Emma. The blonde shifting in her chair has led to the woman ending up standing between her thighs, and she smirks as Regina blushes.

“/Emma/.”

“Madam Mayor?”

“If you may, I’d like to leave now.”

“But I like having you standing there.” Emma grins, fingers twitching in front of her. “Excellent tickling position.”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

And that’s how Charming finds them, Emma’s squeals of mercy echoing in the station’s hallway, mixed with Regina’s laugh of victory, holding her as she sits on the blonde’s lap and mercilessly tickles her, a wild feral grin on her face.

**\---**

 

Some days it’s easier. Regina can pretend Emma is just Emma, that they’re living their lives as normally as they can as mayor and sheriff, even with the numerous times they find Robyn magically transforming houses into gingerbread ones.

And other times, it’s hard. It’s hard when Regina can’t forget Emma has –her- tattoo, and stuck between wanting to reject the notion, and wanting to believe it (it’s scary how easily she finds the tattoo welcoming on Emma, how she wouldn’t mind the thought if she is her soul mate, how easily she would accept this ruse).

Like when Emma shows up on her porch step, with a box in her hand, all wrapped and a purple ribbon on it and Regina slams the door in her face instead of being civil.

“/Regina./” Emma huffs behind the door, then knocks on it till Regina opens the door again.

“Yes?”

“I just –“ Scuffing her boot against the door, so like Henry, her arms seemingly not knowing what to do with the box.

“Oh so you know all about me since you have th -- that tattoo?” Regina folds her arms against her stomach, unwillingly to look anywhere near the gift.

“Or, it could be that we discussed this before and I know you - or technically, everyone knows how you avoid this day, a lot.” When Regina wouldn’t give, Emma groans. “Come on, you're telling me even with Henry younger you never celebrated your birthday? Just take the damn gift –” She throws the small box at Regina and stomps off. Regina thanks her in a text later that night, the ruby set of earrings displayed on the desk next to her bed.

**\---**

 

When the books hold nothing of value after days of researching, Regina resorts to magic. She tells Emma to meet her at her vault in one hour – and ignores Will’s suggestive comments about joining them for a threesome – and prepares a potion of sorts.

“Am I going to drink that and turn into Hermoine?” Emma calls out from behind her, and Regina can’t help but to roll her eyes, despite smiling to herself.

“No, but I’m glad to see that you finally picked up on reading those books. Or watch the film, I assume?” Regina comments over her shoulder, eyes fixed on balancing the liquids in the beaker.

“I actually read them. You know nothing, Mills.” Emma replies, and Regina remembers how Henry has also started introducing Emma to other TV shows (not that Regina watches them herself, at all).

“My mistake.” Regina motions to the potion bottle, scrutinizing this. “This will supposedly let us know what kind of magic this is – or at least, trace the magic user.” She reaches for Emma’s hand. “I only need to place a drop on your tattoo to see it.”

“Alright.” Emma replies and places her hand in Regina’s, her trust in the woman doesn’t push her to ask what else could happen. Regina glances to Emma before looking back to the wrist, pouring a drop on it. At first, a shimmer of glow spreads around Emma’s hand, then slowly becomes sparking embers of purple and gold before disappearing fully. They wait another moment, but nothing else happens. Regina frowns.

“There should be more of – something.” Regina squints. There was something familiar about the wisps of colors, but she can’t remember what it was. It certainly isn’t Gold’s trace of magic, which is a good thing, she supposes.

“We can rule out Rumple, and Ursula, or that new henchman in town.” Regina tells Emma, still holding her arm. She’s tempted to try another drop, but it’s usually warned against overdoing it.

“So that’s it? A puff of some colored smoke? What does that mean?” Emma asks confused, thinking a huge sign would’ve shown with a “THIS WAY”.

“That it is..real. For now. But someone casted for sure. I just can’t seem to recognize who it would be, or guess who would do so.” Regina explains, gently letting go of Emma’s arm as she turns to gaze around her shelves of potions. For all the magic she has here, none would lead her to the culprit. She feels small, being so powerful yet helpless at figuring this out.

“Hey, hey.” Emma tugs at her jacket gently, trying to pull Regina back. She can see the brunette entering her spiral mode of overthinking, also known as close to sulking. “We should take a break, check on Henry. This tattoo isn’t going anywhere for now, and it’s not burning my skin, so..”

“So,..” Regina glances back to the blonde’s wrist, at the scars on it, prints of nails barely showing. “I could heal that.” Regina says in a small voice, thumb brushing against the skin.

“I’m fine. Its fine.” Emma says in a rough voice, and walks towards the exit, leaving Regina’s hand to still against her side, slowly starting to realize she isn’t the only one feeling torn about this.

**\---**

  
“So if you were stuck on an island, and can only have Snow or David with you, who would you have?” Emma asks her as they stop by the pier. She’s crouching down, tugging at the ice-cream in Robyn’s hand, trying to wipe all the stickiness from her chubby cheeks and tiny fingers.

“I’ll just magic myself out of the island – or wait, if this is during your parent’s annoying Christmas dinner, I’ll just stay there and Henry can come visit until that week is over.”

“That’s cheating. You don’t have any magic in this scenario. Also, not the point. You are stranded on a very unrelaxing island where mayors don’t escape to relax. Who would you choose?”

“Snow.” Regina replies instantly. “She’ll sing to the island’s animals to bring us food and the sea creatures to take us to an island with civilization.” Explains as she pulls the ice-cream out of Emma’s hand, giving it back to Robyn. Robyn stops her whimpering, the giant scary looking teddy bears creeping behind Emma disappear into thin air. Regina reminds herself to talk to Zelena about having classic thrillers as kid’s movie time.

“Wow, you really have it all planned out.” Emma looks up with a sweet smile, and Regina squashes any attraction to it, her eyes glancing briefly to the bracelet covering Emma’s wrist.

“Well, Neverland gave me enough time to think out such scenarios.” She starts pushing the stroller again, Emma walking by her side. Kids run by them, and Regina starts to recognize some, thanks to Snow pushing her to give talks at the school. One even runs by whispering excitedly “that’s the mayor” to the other, and Emma grins at that.

“You’re also becoming a celebrity amongst the kids, huh?” Emma nudges Regina’s shoulder playfully.

“They’ll drop it once they realize I’m the ‘Evil Queen’ as well.” Regina replies, and Emma catches the break in her voice.

“I’m sure not all parents are angels. They’ll focus on what you’ve done here, not your past. And even if they do, Henry and I are still huge fan of yours.” The blonde squeezes Regina’s shoulder gently, then looks up at someone whistling at them. Zelena walks right up to them, scooping a squealing Robyn into a hug.

“How’s my little green bean, hm? Did auntie Regina and Emma kiss inappropriately in front of you?” Zelena coos to her daughter, glancing with a smirk at the two.

“As we would ever -- !” Emma replies, while Regina just glares at her sister, hands clenching the stroller tightly.

“If you say so. I’m just saying, everyone can see the tension, even you have the soul mate tattoo that should give you the green lig— ”

“Z e l e n a.” Regina hisses as she can feel Emma’s shoulders tensing, shifting slightly away from Regina. She can’t even look at Emma as she tells Zelena that doesn’t count. Zelena just shrugs and takes the stroller, while Emma mutters about patrol and heads off.

  
**\---**

  
“What is that?” Emma asks over her shoulder. Regina goes to hide them, but seeing as Emma was already here, she turns around and shows her the tickets.

“It’s not a date – I just thought you might like to see them. You kept mentioning them at the meeting.” Regina explains, moving to the side as others try to enter the diner. She can see Henry peeking through the blinds, and tries not to think of who others might be spying in on them from the diner. Everyone seems to crave their interactions, now that others have spotted the tattoo as well.

It’s not a lie to say that Emma’s face practically lights up when she reads the names on the ticket. “Are you kidding me?! I love them! How did you even get those tickets, I’ve been complaining to Ruby about it being sold out months ago!”

Regina’s smirk smug, paired off with “I have my ways”, does some things to Emma’s body, which she steadfastly ignored as she focuses on the golden tickets in her hand. “These are amazing, Regina, thank you. Being your soul mate does have it perks, huh.” The way she says it so off-handedly, Regina still detected the uncertainty in it.

“I would have gotten you those tickets even without that tattoo, Swan.” Regina sighs exasperatedly. Emma laughs at the sight, and pulls the woman into a hug.

“Mhm. If you say so. What about my request to come see Bieber with me?” She whispers into Regina’s ear, and Regina pokes her sides at the suggestion. She can hear someone squeal from the window, probably Snow, and she breaks off the hug. Emma doesn’t seem to notice the commotion, but Regina sends a glare their way.

“That doesn’t count. I also expect you are kidding about that?” Regina gives Emma a look once they break off the hug, her arms falling over her stomach. Probably stopping herself from wanting more of that hug, if she was to be honest.

“Still. This means you gotta come to this one then.” Emma waves the ticket in front of her, and she can’t help but to smile. It’s been awhile since she went on a road trip with Emma, the last one ended up with both of them sick from something they ate. But still…

“The second ticket is for your friend to go along with.” She shakes off the jealousy curling within her stomach at the thought of Emma heading to the concert with Ruby or Lily.

“Well then, I want you to come. You should get to see what all the fuss is about.” And there it is, Emma’s puppy smile. The one Regina can’t ever refuse. The one that had Regina agree to try a bearclaw or two.

“Alright. I’ll come and see what the fuss is about.” Regina agrees, pausing when Emma raises a finger.

“And you can’t make fun.” Emma lays out the condition, looking so serious.

“You know I can’t promise that.”

**\---**

Henry promises to stay good while they were at the concert. Zelena was planning to drop by with Robyn for dinner, and stay until they return, though Henry kept insisting he’s old enough to stay alone while his moms were out having fun. Henry kept pushing them out of the door lest they’ll be late. Emma drove by to pick up Regina, the mayor losing the argument to the blonde as to which car they would be taking. Dressed as usual, Emma kept looking excitedly at Regina, who switched her skirts and dresses to a rare sight of shirt and jeans. (The clothes burrowed from Zelena, who would not let the brunette go unless she was dressed ‘appropriately’ for a concert). Henry sneaks a picture of them standing by the car, and tweets it to Zelena once they leave.

It’s by the third song set that they get a text from the group, about a red raging bull chasing down unicorns, one that cannot be stopped with arrows or guns. Emma drives fast, Regina calling to check in on Henry. As soon as they reach the town line they both poof to the nun’s manor, where the children are being kept. Snow and David are at the front, burns on their face yet still keeping the bull outside the manor, while swirls of purple and gold surround the building, acting as a protective shield. Regina and Emma grab hold of each other’s hands and blast their magic at the bull. It only distracts it briefly from the others, and they try again, a flow of magic dispersing in strong jolts, hitting the bull until it turns around to face them. Red smoke erupts from its nose, and its hooves scuff steaming prints at the ground as it emits a raging sound.

“We need to get it away, far from here. Are you ready?”

“On the count of three.” Nodding to each other, they both push more magic at the bull, increasing the force as it runs towards them. The steam coming off the bull envelops them as they transport it next to the pier, and into the waves.

“Emma!” Regina helps the blonde up, blonde hair frayed as they look onto the waves. The bull is swaying steadily, but doesn’t attack yet. Breathing hard, they stand up together, feeling their energy drained. Usually two bursts is all they need to push back a new enemy, but the bull is there, and Regina starts to yell “again” to Emma, collecting all her energy, when a tentacle rises from the sea and attaches itself on the bull. More rise and circle around the bull, and slowly start to pull it down as it struggles against them. They can see the bull struggling, close to escaping, but from the foams of the waves unicorns appear, nudging it downwards until the whole monster is under the sea.

“Are you two alright?” They hear down by the docks, and Emma glances to see Ursula there, floating in the waves.

“Yeah. Thanks, for that.” Emma motions towards the tentacles, another hand steadying Regina as she stands.

“Your welcome. My creatures and I have pulled it all the way down, though I sense it disappeared. I’ll keep an eye out on the waves if it comes back.” She nods to the both of them and returns back within the waves.

Regina cups Emma’s cheek despite her protests and uses her magic to heal the burns.

“Hey, save your magic, you just nearly used it all up.” Emma says, yet doesn’t move Regina’s hand from her cheek, even as the magic stops flowing.

“I’m fine. Let’s check on the others.” Regina whispers, lips brushing Emma’s cheek, and they make their way back to the nunnery.

The building is still shrouded by the swirl of magic, and Regina feels a nudge of something while staring at it. They call out that the bull is gone to those peeking from the windows. Snow and Charming greet them at the door, and they talk causalities. Stepping into the manor, Regina makes her way to an unconscious Zelena on the ground, surrounded by the fairies as they heal her. Emma checks in on the kids, and is surprised to find several unicorns sitting beside them. “Well then, time to register a few more magical creatures into the register.”

“Henry – ” Still feeling restless, Regina calls out as she leaves Zelena’s side, and finds him sitting at the desk, placing his pen down, the storybook open. A beaming Granny stands beside him. “Thanks to this fella, we were able to keep the young ones safe in here. His magic kept the house safe.”

Henry grins shyly, and Regina hugs him, proud of her boy. The dread still swarms in her senses, and she pushes it away as she hugs Henry tighter, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I thought you were going to leave the saving to us, no fair kiddo.” Emma jokes as she comes across them, and ruffles Henry’s hair.

“You guys can’t have all the fun.” He replies back, letting Regina hug him just a little while longer.

“Any idea at why this hell fury bull tried to run us down?” Zelena asks with a groan at the doorway, a hand to their head.

“No idea, but I think I can make sure he doesn’t resurface again here.” Henry offers as he steps out of Regina’s grasp. Reaching for the pen, he writes into the page, swirls of gold and purple flowing out with the glowing words, and Regina feels the dread increase, thoughts rushing at how familiar that swirl is and – oh. Oh no.

She’s seen that swirl so many times, whenever Henry used his author power, and of course he has magic, certainly different but still it’s magic, and of course the colors are familiar to her as much as Emma and hers are to herself. She would recognize it anywhere. Unless it was leaving Emma’s wrist.

“Henry.” Regina lets out in a broken whisper, and Henry glances up at the call, his grin dropping once he sees her expression.

**\---**

  
“Henry Daniel Mills.” Regina voices out each word slowly, eyes still on the Charmings leaving her steps, Henry standing behind her.

“I can explain—” Henry starts, but Regina turns around once the door closes, cutting him off. The house was dark, and she angrily motions her hands for all the lights to turn on. Henry stands there ashamed, though seemingly relieved, and she wonders how long he has kept this in.

“You used magic on me, on Emma—”

“It’s not that, I was trying – ”

“Why would you even try this? Is this some kind of prank? Are you trying to match make us?” Regina asks confused, in disappointed whispers, despite them being the only two in the Mills Manor. She waited until they were back home, motioning to Henry not to say anything until the others left. Emma was tending to her parents else Regina would have told her she found the magic behind the tattoo. She could not fathom what would push Henry to do this, to think that it would be okay – she never voiced anything about Emma, or admitted to anything, yet Henry has decided Emma to have /that/ tattoo, the only reason she would even give thought to trying anything. She pushes away the voices that tell her she’s lying, and focuses on the current problem now, on her son who found a way to break her heart.

“I thought I could write your happy ending – I didn’t think it would try to force you with Emma or give her the tattoo!” Henry explains in a rush, voice panicked and scared. In it she realizes that he is not her mother, or Tinkerbell; he’s not someone who has tried to control her life. He is her little boy, her little prince, her son, with magic. She cups his face, soothing him. “It’s alright, Henry. It’s okay. I just, I need to know w h y.” She lets out a sigh, and starts again, slow this time. “So it isn’t a real soul mate tattoo, whatever is on Emma’s wrist?”

“I don’t know?” He motions to his book, to a folded page. In it she finds in his handwriting, “And Regina’s happy ending would make its appearance.” “I only wrote that, hoping that this would solve everything. And I tried erasing it once Emma’s tattoo popped up, but nothing happened – and I tried fixing it but it wouldn’t erase no matter what I did. I didn’t mean to hurt you, mom. I only wanted to help.”

She believes him, as though she could ever not. But this time, she is still reeling from the implications behind it. “This, can be fixed. I just need to find something related to the author’s powers.” She doesn’t know why she feels so disappointed, and maybe just a little heartbroken. It seems there was an explanation behind Emma’s affection towards her, after all. She presses a kiss to Henry’s cheek, and remembers how he was so furtive whenever Emma was around, and knows now why. She’ll fix this, and everything will go back to normal.

“Are you going to tell Ma?” Henry asks into her hold, and she tells him yes, she’ll break the news to Emma.

**\---**

  
She heads out to tell Emma right afterwards, only to find her holding two root beers and telling Regina she’s had enough of magic, and it’s time to just “drink like teenagers” at the dock. She gets drunk and forgets temporarily about it, drowns herself into drinks and discussion about Emma’s hair instead of tattoos, Emma too busy laughing at Regina’s attempt at walking straight into the pier.

She calls Emma the next morning, hung-over and ready to tell her, only to find the blonde not answering and sleeping the day off. She poofs herself to the blonde’s room and her confession gets lost when Emma shrieks at her sudden appearance, pulling her down into the bed and begging for five more minutes of sleep, snuggled into the brunette.

She brings up the subject again at the kitchen counter, while they make breakfast, and Emma’s constant flickering of flour at her face distracts her, and Snow’s appearance and lecture about the kitchen being a mess lets the topic slide for later.

She calls Emma instead at her office, and starts with the mention of the tattoo only for Emma to admit she knows, and that she’s sorry, for Regina to realize that she’s talking about the tattoo Emma persuaded Regina to get at the concert, which at the time Emma said it would be temporary, only for her to realize that it’s not. Regina stays the whole day ranting to Emma as she uses both of their magic to extract it from her skin, the Imagine Dragons lyrics slowly disappearing from her shoulder.

She strolls into the station, intent on telling the blonde the next day, only to pause at the door when she finds Emma only in her bra and jeans sitting at her desk. The blonde explains embarrassed about the spilled coffee, and Regina can’t keep her eyes off Emma’s arms as she tries to rub it off her shirt with soap. When caught looking, she makes up an excuse and flees.

She tries to tell Emma over dinner, but one look at the way Emma gazes at her across the table, she drops the subject and they just talk about their day, Emma’s hand slowly coming to cover Regina’s as they chat, her arm covering Regina’s waist as they slow dance after washing the dishes.

She drives to Emma’s usual patrol area, and finds herself pushed against the car, Emma asking if she can kiss her, and her thoughts filled with how the blonde kisses her really, really well instead of forced soul mates and fake tattoos.

In the end, she decides she will tell Emma when the time is right, when she can face the twinkling mischief disappearing from the blonde’s eyes, her hand dropping from hers, when she realizes this was all for show, when she has a cure for the spell.

**\---**

  
Zelena is smug, so very smug. Regina lets her have that, as she does the walk of shame leaving Emma’s apartment again to have breakfast with her sister. (Emma’s very own apartment, one decided on after too many times of Snow walking into them, without clothes, writhing in bed).

“Can I say I told you so?” Zelena croons, Robyn bouncing in her lap.

“Not that it hasn’t stopped you before.” Regina sighs.

Emma drops by Granny’s Diner afterwards, pressing a kiss to Regina’s cheek before sitting beside her. It goes without saying that it’s a thing now, of waking up with kisses and hushed good mornings, of both of them being at the breakfast counter with Henry, taking long strolls around the town with kisses in between. It doesn’t feel that much different than their usual routine, except now Emma calls her every few minutes to chat, and she sleeps in Regina’s room instead of the guest room when she stays over.

But with every kiss, with every smile Emma goofily sends Regina’s way, a stab to her heart is felt, whispers of “this is all not real” following it.

Henry doesn’t bring it up, only when they are working on the potion that will remove the tattoo. Regina wonders if Emma will altogether disappear when Henry’s writing undoes itself, but shakes it off, knowing that the blonde isn’t her happy ending. No matter how much she likes the notion, how much it feels so good sitting at the docks with the blonde, or being at a soccer game rooting for Henry – they’re co-moms, and that’s what should stay, what will remain once Emma finds the truth.

They come close to discussing it, Emma asking Regina if it bothers her, seeing Emma with the lion tattoo. Regina just kisses the blonde’s wrist, and asks her to come to bed.

“I don’t mind it much, I still find you very attractive, and very annoying, as always.” Regina replies mid-kiss, smirking at the blonde. She doesn’t put all her thoughts into it, and she knows Emma can sense there is something missing. She distracts her with another kiss, and they leave it at that.

It’s only when Regina wakes up to Emma scratching at her wrist, pained sounds in her sleep, that she wakes her up, continuously hushing “I’m sorry” to Emma. When Emma’s breathing returns to normal, Regina sits up and gently tells her how she can remove the tattoo, how it is from someone’s magic that has tied them up together.

Emma get outs of bed, putting her jeans on. Regina waits expectantly, for the chaos to erupt. “I’m going to give him a piece of my mind” is all that Emma says as she heads out, and Regina sits still before realizing the mistake.

“Gold!” Emma yells angrily as she marches into the pawn shop. It’s the middle of the night, but she knows he’s here. She yells his name again, and spots him hobbling out of the backdoor.

“What is the meaning of this, Swan?” If she cared to notice, she would have seen the mess of his clothes, shirt untucked and eyes red with sleep.

“Fix it. I know you did this. Regina told me everything.” She hisses, shifting her jacket sleeve up to show the lion tattoo at her wrist.

“Ah, that.” He looks almost human, despite his trademark smirk as he studies Emma’s riled up state. “Funny, you’d think a mother would recognize her own son’s magic.”

“What?”

“Emma!” Regina magics in, palms up. Stepping in front of Rumple, she focuses on Emma, stepping closer. “Dear, Rumple isn’t the one.”

“Then what--? You said – ”

“Mom meant me.” Emma turns around and finds Henry at the door, storybook in hand. Regina lets out a sigh and gently tugs a stunned Emma towards the counter. “I did this, not grandpa.”

Placing the book on the counter, Regina stands next to Emma quietly as Henry explains what happened, eyes on the blonde as she reads the page. She takes out the potion from her pocket and places it besides the page. “This should undo it all, once I have it correct.”

“Ah,” Rumple picks up the potion and studies it. “You’re just missing – this” with a motion of his hand, he magics a red drop into the potion and swirls it all together. “Now, if you’re all done with the dramatics, I will take my leave and go back to bed. Make sure to lock the door as you leave. Count this as a personal favor, since family and all.” Rumple comments as he leaves them.

Emma stays quietly as Regina takes the potion and drops it on the page. All three watch as the page glows and the words start to disappear, the tattoo slowly disappearing from Emma’s wrist, until her skin is empty of scratches and lion shaped tattoos.

As soon as the last of the tattoo disappears, Emma bangs her hand against the counter, Regina flinching. The blonde dashes out of the pawnshop, muttering she needs a moment. Regina pulls Henry in, kissing his forehead as he keeps apologizing, murmuring it’ll be okay.

**\---**

  
_“How long. How long did you know.”_

_“Two weeks.”_

_“Before or after, the night during patrol..?”_

_“Before. I tried telling you –”_

_“So you’ve been pretending? All those breakfasts together, all those nights –”_

_“Of course not! That was real—”_

_“As real as the tattoo?”_

 

**\---**

 

“I just wanted the two of you to be happy. A sign, just a sign that there is a happy ending, just send a sign that would lead to you and Ma’s happy ending. I remembered how the author can tell everyone’s stories, and I thought maybe if I used it for that, to find who is yours, it would be okay. It’s not fair everyone got their happy ending while yours went and they died and just for once it would be easier to just read it then wait for it to happen. If everyone found theirs but you and mom were forgotten, I wanted to make it exist somewhere in the universe. The two of you happy. I didn’t think the book would put the two of you together.”

“Hmph, I’d rather it wasn’t a lion tattoo. I find it tacky.” Regina and Henry look up to find Emma at the bedroom door, leaning against the wall with a forced smile.

“Ma!” Henry jumps out of bed, tackling her into a hug. “I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean for it to make you that, I just wanted –”

“I know kid, its okay. I just needed a moment.” Emma reassures him, avoiding Regina’s gaze. “But hey, no more playing with the author’s pen, yeah?”

“Yeah, I got it… are you really okay?” Henry asks her hesitantly, and she nods, motioning him back to the bed. Regina opens her arms to him, and Emma takes a seat on the other side. “Look, your mom and I, it’s a nice thought, but a ‘soul mate’ tattoo is not the way to go. She can find her happy ending, whoever it is, with our help.” Emma explain, relief in her voice. At that, Emma finally looks up to smile at Regina, and Regina smiles back, heart breaking.

They sit talking for hours about Henry’s adventure with the author’s pen, how he hid this all from them, and how worried he was. And, ofcourse, the conditions of his grounding. Its only when Henry starts to doze off that they quietly make their way out of the room. Regina reaches out for Emma’s hand, then drops it once she sees the blonde’s expression. They nod at each other instead, and Emma leaves the manor.

It was a nice dream while it lasted, Regina muses as she heads back to her room, and dreams of nothing.

**\---**

 

A week passes, and Emma moved back into her parent’s loft. Breakfast at the Mills Manor becomes a once in a month event instead of daily. Regina doesn’t try to stop by Emma’s patrolling shift.

**\---**

There’s been reports of bats infiltrating houses, and everyone’s been urged to lock their windows at night. Regina sits at her study, a drink in her hand, when noises come from the door, little continuous scratches. Sighing, she lowers her drink to prepare a fireball and heads to the door. “I have no qualms about fireballing little furry creatures or anyone disturbing me at this ti—Emma?”

“It wouldn’t have been so bad, tied to you” Emma admits in a drunken slur, a sobbed laugh escaping her. Regina swallows back her own reaction to that admission. She gently navigates Emma to the couch, tucking her in and forcing her to drink water before poofing the blonde back to her own bedroom.

**\---**

_“Regina—”_

_“It’s fine, Emma. Nothing happened. Are you alright?”_

_“Yeah. But what I said –”_

_“Its fine. You were drunk, I don’t hold anything said then accountable. See you at the next town hall meeting.”_

**\---**

“Mom, Ma wants to talk to you.” Henry tells her, and she glances up from her paperwork surprised. A glance to her cellphone shows the missed calls, and she takes the phone offered from Henry’s hand.

“Emma? Are you okay?”

“Regina, yeah. I tried calling. I wanted to say, -- well, Snow and Ruby kept saying how much of an idiot I was being. The thing is, I don’t care about the tattoo. I still like you, even without it.

I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Regina admits, shoulders relaxing, and she doesn’t see Henry’s wide smile as she continues talking to Emma on the phone. It’s only an hour later when Henry asks for his phone back that Regina decides to poof to the pier, Emma on her phone waiting for her.

“Do you really mean it?” She asks as Emma looks up surprised. Emma then smiles, standing up as she faces Regina.

“Why don’t we try this again, without the magic arrangement?” Emma offers her hand, and Regina takes it slowly, taking a seat next to the blonde. Emma nudges Regina’s shoulder, and offers her the paperbag she has, a shy smile on her lips. “Bearclaw?”

“Miss Swan, just because I said yes to giving this, ‘us’, a try, does not mean I will lower myself to trying --!”

And that’s how Henry finds them at the pier, Regina chewing the rest of the bear claw while Emma drags herself from the sea, groaning at the seaweed stuck in her hair.

**\---**

  
Once upon a time, a boy tried to find his mother’s happy ending. He tried to use his powers, but a lion was born instead. He kept the lion as a pet, but came to realize a lion was not meant to be kept as a pet. He lets the lion go, and dreams of other endings. One in which the lion is not alone, and his mother is not alone. In the end, he finds that having pancakes with his mothers at Granny’s Diner, is as close as he can come to the feeling of home.


End file.
